


You Want Me

by unholy_this



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captivity, Despair, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mind Control, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 11:16:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18849979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unholy_this/pseuds/unholy_this
Summary: Gothel keeps Hook as her prisoner/plaything.





	You Want Me

**Author's Note:**

> I recently watched the first season of Jessica Jones, and the dynamic between the titular character and the main villain inspired me... a lot ;)  
> Note that though I’m inspired by the powers shown in the show, I’m taking some liberties with them here. It actually didn’t end up exactly as I intended it to be, but I still like it as is.

"Killian, stop."

He froze where he stood, hand half-raised towards the door handle. _No, no, just a bit more..._

She walked towards him, and with every pat of her boots on the stone floor he felt his heart grow heavier and heavier.

"Where might you be going? Tell me."

"I'm getting out of here."

She laughed softly. "No, you're not." She grabbed his hand, pushing her fingernails against his skin. "You will stay here, with me."

He closed his eyes for a moment, shivering at the feel of her command bouncing around in his brain. _You will stay here, stay here, here..._

"Don't say anything," she said. She twisted his palm upwards and brought it to her lips. With her free hand she grabbed two of his fingers and put them in her mouth, then pulled her skirt up to her hips. "Just please me," she whispered as she pushed his hand down between her legs.

He opened his eyes and looked at the closed door in front of him. Even the obvious sign of his prison was something he tried to be distracted by as his fingers entered her. He didn't want to look at her. The sound of her as she breathed hard next to him was enough to make his stomach twist.

By now, he'd learned how exactly to please her. And even though every fibre of his being hated it, he kept moving his fingers inside her until she shook with ecstasy.

He was still looking at the closed door, silent, and not only because of her earlier command.

"Undo your trousers. Lower them and lie down," she said, letting go of his hand. "On your back. Keep your eyes open."

He did as he was told. He lay with his bare haunches on the cold stone floor, looking at the ceiling.

She knelt down over him, spreading her long skirt around her. She leaned over him and touched his face, ignoring how he shivered at the touch.

"I've asked all kinds of things from people," she said. "Things you may even call evil. And they always obeyed, but even with the worst things, they only had a moment of doubt and fear on their faces. Then my control would take over them completely and any emotion would disappear from their faces. But you?" She caressed his cheek with her thumb and brought her face closer to his. She didn't seem to mind that he was still not focusing on her. "This absolute, almost demented despair as you're perfectly aware of what you're doing and how unable you are to stop yourself..." She closed her eyes and sighed deeply, her hot breath landing on his face. Her free hand trailed down his torso and wrapped around his member. "Up you go, little one."

He clenched his jaw and hissed, feeling tears fill his eyes as he felt himself go hard. Not for the first time, he wondered how deeply her control could really go. If she could control _this_ , could she control other things? Could she command his heart to stop beating, his lungs to stop working... his mind to think things he didn't want to?

She stared at him, her lips parted, and guided him to enter her, gasping. "If I could have you forever," she said slowly, "I would never need hurt another soul. Do you hear me?" She touched her forehead on his as she moved above him, their lips almost touching. "Do you hear that? You could save so many souls, staying here. Perhaps you could redeem yourself that way. Kiss me."

His tense lips were forced to relax and capture hers. He was still looking up at her, tears starting to run down his temples.

She pulled away a little and his trembling lips kept reaching for her. She knew she'd have to command him to stop trying to kiss her, but she seemed to enjoy his efforts as she simply kept her lips out of reach. She kept moving above him.

"I want you to come. Inside me," she said, breathing hard on his face. "Stop trying to kiss me and look at me." She leaned back a little and looked at him under half-closed eyelids. "Answer all my questions. Why are you trembling?"

"Because I don't want this," he said, shakily.

She smiled. "You know I know that already. Do you know why I'm asking, though?"

"Because you like listening to me saying I don't like it." His voice shook even more now.

"Yes," she breathed. "That despair I talked about. Seeing it is one thing, but hearing it in your pretty voice..." She closed her eyes and leaned back, gasping and moaning as she came again. "Whenever you're ready, come, my dear," she said and kept moving, looking at him with a wide smile.

He'd only been her captive for a few weeks, and she always had him come inside her. It was too early for him to know, but she'd already had a child with him once without letting him know. How could he be sure she wasn't planning that again, just to fuck with his mind even further? She knew that would, anyway.

With the same terrible thought torturing him as it did every other time, he came inside her, his lips shaking with a sob. She cooed softly at him and got off him. She knelt right beside him and brought his head to rest against her bosom.

"Look at you," she said as she caressed his cheek. He was trembling whole now. "How do you feel?"

"Tired," he said, his voice broken. "Desperate. Lonely." He sobbed again.

She brushed his hair with her fingers. "Tell me, if you could command _me_ to do something, what would it be?"

"To cure my heart."

"Such determination. Would you rather stay here then, even cured? Why?"

"I..." he tried, his jaw shaking. "I want to be... with Alice... again."

"Hmm, right. What good would it do you, getting out of here, if you couldn't get close to that brat again?"

"None," he said, only realizing he was actually answering her question after she smiled at him.

"You poor soul." She brought her hand to wipe at the tear tracks on his temples, then run her wet thumb over his trembling lips. "I will, eventually, make you wish for freedom more than her."

"Please..." he whispered.

"Oh, shh, shh. Believe it or not, I can imagine how you must feel. Even if it takes long, I'm determined." She smiled widely. "Now, what would make you feel better?"

"If you... let go... of me."

"Sure it would. But I'm talking about things _you_ could do. You've listed them before. Sailing, painting, playing with that brat... wouldn't any of those make you happy?"

"Yes."

She shook her head, still smiling. "But none of these can be attained right now, isn't that right? Except for one thing..."

He sobbed. He knew what was coming.

"Sing. You know what song."

He took a shaky breath. "My young love said to me... My mother won't mind..." It could barely sound as singing; his voice shook terribly and some notes only came out as breaths; but the song was forced out of him, through an aching throat and trembling lips, to its very end.

"Well done, my love," she said when he finished. She placed a slow, lingering kiss on his forehead. "For trying to escape, you will sleep here now," she said and placed him gently on the cold, hard floor, still half naked, still shaking. She caressed his forehead. "Sleep. Even if you wake up early, you'll stand and move only after the sun has come up. Goodnight."

A small part of him was conscious enough to understand she couldn't force sleep on him. He wasn't sure if he was happy to know he still had that freedom, or desperate to realize he'd likely spend the entire night awake on the floor, half-naked, crying, broken and exhausted.

She stood up and left, the fading sound of her footsteps giving him a faint, sorry excuse for relief. But it was all he had.

He closed his eyes, begging for the inevitable nightmares to come, if only for a brief respite from his real suffering.


End file.
